doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
We're the Doodlebops music video
The music video for The Doodlebops' theme song We're the Doodlebops is a Doodlebop music video. It is known for being lost on media for years. Characters *Interviewers (debut) *Deedee Doodle *Rooney Doodle *Moe Doodle *Bellhop (debut) *People outside the venue (cameo) *People watching the concert (heard only) Synopsis Footage of a black-and-white plane flying in the sky is shown as an announcer is heard saying “Now arriving - the Doodlebops”. Some interviewers rush to the plane, which is revealed to contain the Doodlebops. The three are in color. The interviewers want to interview them, so they step down out of the plane and start singing “We’re the Doodlebops” into their microphones. The three leave the crowd scene and discover that there is a limousine waiting for them, so they quickly get inside and they start singing and dancing inside the limousine on their way to their next location. When the song reaches the “here we are together” line, the three arrive at a nearby hotel, get out of the elevator they are riding and introduce themselves; unbeknownst to them, a bellhop is behind them with their luggage. As clips from other episodes play, Rooney finds a key-hole card and hands it to Moe, who hands the card to Deedee, and they proceed to enter their hotel room. While the three are entering, it appears to be the bellhop is having trouble with their luggage. The three poke their heads out the door and say “We’re the Doodlebops!” and invite us inside. The Doodlebops play their instruments and have fun in their hotel room. The bellhop from earlier brings the trio a full-course meal which makes them excited. He then plays the slide whistle while the three play their instruments. The trio are surprised to see this, but, before long, the limousine from earlier pulls up in front of the hotel and it’s time for them to get to their concert. On their way to the concert, the Doodlebops are bombarded with pieces of paper and notebooks - the people outside want their autograph. Meanwhile, the bellhop is eating the full-course meal that he served the Doodlebops with earlier. The three arrive at the venue and they play their music for the fans. The music video ends with the three emitting dust out of their palms. History The We're the Doodlebops music video first circulated Playhouse Disney around 2005 (however it is shortened) and it appears on two DVD's: The Doodlebops: Music and Fun and Rock and Bop with the Doodlebops. When YouTube was launched in April 2005, however, not a single YouTuber payed attention to the Doodlebops or any of its music videos: this one, the one for Wobbly Whoopsy (song) and the one for Abracadabra. The YouTube site, Doodlebop-wise, only showed videos of the uploader's children dancing to the songs from the TV show. The official Doodlebops YouTube channel launched on May 25th, 2015 and the channel never posted the three music videos, making them "lost". On March 13th, 2018, Doodlebop co-creator Carl Lenox published the YouTube exclusive Doodlebops special Behind the Makeup and three of these "lost" music videos on his YouTube channel. He posted this music video, the Wobbly Whoopsy music video, and a never-before-seen music video for the song Bird is the Word, making the We're the Doodlebops music video "found". Trivia *Clips from the episodes The Move Groove and Look in a Book are shown in this music video. Watch Category:Web Content